Captivated
by Caveia Fields1234
Summary: Mature Audience: Language, Gory Imagery, and Sexual Content A Dare Letter was received to a two groups of friends to go to the abandoned ghastly looking house and stay there until further notice. Believing they will be on t.v and become famous they drove to the house to find out there is no exit until the game is over!
1. Chapter 1: The Dare Letter

I THINK THIS CHAPTER IS PRETTY SHORT; I WILL MAKE THE OTHER CHAPTERS LONGER! :D

* * *

At high school, critter students are laughing and having a great time. The sun outside is waiting for them to absorb its energy and use the energy to feel happiness. In a classroom Mr. Lumpy was pointing to the board as he spoke to his ignoring students." Okay class, I'm going to need you to do this 5000 page book report." he said. The students laughed at him.

* * *

"Come on Mr. L, you know we're not going to do the stupid project. Stop wasting our time." said Cuddles, captain of the football team, handsome and rude but funny as the class clown. Giggles, captain of the cheerleading squad, beautiful, full of energy and happiness wherever she goes. "I agree with him, you always give us A+ when we don't do work." she said.

* * *

Mr. Lumpy growled as he snapped his pointer, this surprised the students, they never seen him so angry before...or redder than his normal blue shade. "I want all of you kids to write a journal entry about your day. That's it. As the vacation passes us I want you guys to do as I say, got it?" he said returning to his normal blue color.

* * *

Flaky, smart, pretty, a party animal when she gets the chance, and has a quiet temper, raised her paw. "Um, Mr. Lumpy, does it have to be about our day, can it be the lesson of the day?" she asked with her quiet voice.

* * *

"Um, sure...class dismissed." he said as the kids ran down the hallway. Cuddles and Giggles were riding on Cuddle's skateboard; breeze in their fur the laughter of enjoyment filled the hallways.

* * *

They stopped by Flaky and rolled the board slowly matching her pace. "Yo, Flaky you're going to the place?" asked Giggles. Flaky looked at Giggles then raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?" she said. Giggles hopped off the board and walked along with her

* * *

. "The weird kid gave us an invitation to an abandoned house. They said as we stay there, the viewers will pay us and we will become famous!" she squealed. "Oh come on, you know well that is bullshit." said Flaky. "Hey! Watch your mouth, it is not bullshit, trust me just go to the house with us and bring things you might need." she said.

* * *

"Like my head." Flaky laughed out. Giggles laughed too. "No, come on, please come, pleeeeaaaasssseee!" She begged. Flaky blew air out. "Okay, okay...I'll go to the damn TV show." she said. Giggles squealed then hopped back on Cuddles' skateboard then they both swiftly slid down the halls.

* * *

Other Group's POV

* * *

On the other side of the school there was a group of friends who were also invited to this mysterious party. "I can't wait till it starts, are you coming Flippy?" said Petunia, marvelous, fashionable, friendly and concern for others. Flippy, strong, kind and very generous, brave, thoughtful, handsome and hot-headed, nodded.

* * *

"Um...sure I guess. I don't see the big deal about random people from around the world watching our every move. I mean seriously." he said. "Flippy, don't you want to feel famous for once. The cameras in your face, the neon signs with your name in the big city.

* * *

Everyone begging for you to make your appearance every day." said Petunia. "That does sounds cool, I'd like that." he responded. "Really?!" she squealed. "No." he said in a firm voice as he walked towards his new class. Petunia grabbed his arm and pulled him to the floor.

* * *

"You're going to go with us, because the letter said if one of us doesn't go we all don't go, so don't fuck this up for me!" she said stepping on his stomach with her heel. Flippy groaned and scowled. "Let's not go then!" he said knocking her off of him. She landed on top of a student with her back.

* * *

Lammy, bratty, drinker, sweet talker argumentative, but have a soft side, picked Petunia up. Giggles stood up and dust off her purple dress. "Watch where you're fucking going, bitch." she said. "Shut the fuck up, slut!" said Lammy walking Petunia over to Flippy. Cuddles was about to talk to her about that comment.

* * *

"Don't worry about it, let them go." she said holding onto his furry arm and walked outside. The two girls stopped in front of Flippy. "Okay...um, if you go with us we promise we can help you with your problem." said Lammy using her smooth talking voice. "W-what problem?" he said nervousl

y.

* * *

"I notice, you haven't had sex with girls yet, and I bet your feeling horny by now." she said. Flippy blushed then pushed her further away from him. "Don't touch me; I don't need any help from anyone. I don't even know what you're talking about." he exclaimed. Lammy chuckled slyly

* * *

. "I've been with lots boys; I know how they become horny after not being with some sexy bitches for such a long time. I even go to school and learn about that." she said raising her paws up making him jump because she hits people when she get too frustrated and don't realize it

* * *

. "(sigh) geez, Lammy...hmm...you drive a hard bargain from the I-don't-care section. How about you show me the get-out-the-way aisle, oh this way? Thanks." he said walking across the hallway. Lammy tripped him over and he fell on his stomach

* * *

"Listen bitch, if you don't go I'm going to make you miss class." she warned. "So?" he replied. Lammy smiled when the light bulb in her head lit up. "Okay Flippy. I have one more deal for you." she said. "Does it involve you leaving me the hell alone." he said. Lammy chuckled.

* * *

"Alright Flippy, if you come with us I will...give you your favorite jacket back." she said opening her locker. "My jacket, the green army printed one?" he said in excitement. Lammy revealed the jacket to him. "Thank you! I'm still not going, but thanks for returning it to Me." he said putting the jacket on

* * *

. Flaky and Splendid was walking together down the hallway. Flaky accidentally bumped into Flippy and fell. She looked up at Flippy and whimpered. "I-I'm so sorry sir, I don't know where I'm going sometimes this part of the building is new to Me." she said.

* * *

Flippy picked her up; he felt her soft, warm red paws and stared into her red eyes. She didn't look into his though, but she felt how soft his green strong, but cuddly paws. "My, you have strong paws. Sorry again." she said after running to catch up with Splendid. "So are you going to the place Flaky?" he asked her.

* * *

"Splendid, I already said I was going, I don't want to talk about it until we are there." she said. Flippy smiled and blushed. "Damn, what an ass that girl was, so are you coming I ran out of ideas." she said. "Yeah, I'll go along with ya." he finally said. Petunia and Lammy cheered

* * *

and jumped up and down cheerfully. As school ended the friends all rushed home to pack up their things.

END OF CHAPTER 1: REVIEW I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE STORY SO FAR! I BET YOU KNOW WHAT WOULD HAPPEN NEXT, OR NOT. STAY TUNED AND: D SMILE


	2. Chapter 2: The Monster

REVIEW! :D** SORRY ABOUT THE LONG UPDATE I WAS TRYING TO SLOW DOWN!**

It was the day to go to the abandoned house. The friends pulled up in their car by the house and just stared at it. "Uh...maybe w-we should go..."she said staying in her seat. "Flaky, don't be such a pussy, come on!"said Giggles yanking on her coat. Cuddles, Truffles, Splendid, and Disco Bear admired the house carefully for any threats. Another car pulled up at the house and familiar faces stepped out the car. "Oh great, let's go home." Said Petunia stepping back in the car. Russel, Nutty,Mime, and Toothy walked out the car already, and ignored her comment right before greeting the extra friends. Flippy rushed over to Flaky and waved at her. "Hi, I'm Flippy. We go to the same school..."he continued, but before he would show any other information she must return the handshake, he wanted to feel the warmth of her pocketed paws and the softness. Flaky pulled her paw out her pocket and grasped his paw. Her hands were sweaty because she was nervous when she arrived. Flippy liked her sweaty paws, it rubbed together with his and he blushed as the pleasure of shaking her paw increased. Flaky showed a friendly smile at him and released her paws from his grip. "So do we go inside?"said Giggles throwing her floral bag on the ground. The group stared at each other in fear. "Hell no, I think I'm going to go home, this place is too damn dark and fucking scary. The hell with this."said Lammy walking back to the car. A loud cackle sounded the woods as everyone looked around, terrified and wondered where the sound was coming from. "What was that?"said Petunia holding onto Handy. A bunny hopped out the bushes and everyone sighed. "Hold on everyone, that sound didn't come from no rabbit."pointed out Flaky. Everybody tensed up when they realized she was right. The group of kids backed up from the woods and onto the porch of the house. The critter's ear lowered and everyone tried to stay quiet. Flaky peered through the crowd and walked down the stairs. Flippy gripped on her paw and she jumped. "What the hell are you doing?"he asked as she snatched her paw away from him. She marched down the stairs and went to the edge if the forest. Flippy followed her and she rolled her eyes. "What do you want?"she asked walking in the thick woods. "Why are you going in the forest you don't know what's in here."he whispered. Flaky threw down her paws in frustration and turned to look at him. Behind him was a creepy, dead looking creature with a dark forest green color, red, blood and guts thirsty, eyes stared hungrily at Flippy who was unaware of the thing behind him. Flaky's head slowly lift up as her eyes followed the monster that stretched over him ready to bite. Flaky's pupils shrunk in fear and sweat began to fly off her as well as her flakes. The monster behind him showed his teeth, and Flaky couldn't help herself but scream to the top of her lung. Flippy covered his ear and groaned. "What's wrong?"he said grabbing her wrist tightly. Flaky struggled to left, but he was too strong. "Fuck! Let of me!"she shrieked. Flippy pulled her close to him. He faced her face to his as he gazed into her eyes. "What's wrong?"he said calmly. Flaky pointing at the monster behind him. Flippy swiftly looked behind him and his heart stopped beating for a second. He gasped then looked back at Flaky. "On the count of three we run like hell, got it?"he said quietly. But the monster started to jerk its head to take a bite out of his snack. Flaky and Flippy screamed as they ran to the exit of the woods. When they saw their friends who are waiting by the porch, they waved to them and motioned them to go in the house. They all didn't understand so they waved back them. "GET IN THE FUCKING HOUSE!"they both yelled. "Why?"asked Lammy who is still in the car. An excessive ear-splitting roar sounded throughout half of the planet shook the critters and they ran inside the house throwing their stuff through the door. Lammy tried to exit the car but it was forcefully shut. The door wouldn't open even though it was unlocked. Lammy screamed to the top of her lung, but it wasn't heard because the monster's roaring echo was still lingering. Lammy threw her bag out the window causing it to smash and she tried to climb out the piercing shards of glass. Flaky and Flippy stopped by the car to help Lammy, and they ran inside locking everyone inside. The monster didn't show it whole body but a pair of dangerous eyes blinked at them. The critter laid on the floor so it won't see them. The monster turned and fled the scene. It began to rain a little later after he left. "What the fuck was that?! What did you two assholes do?"yelled Lammy. "Um...we...uh...I guess it was my fault...because I probably shouldn't have went into the forest. I just don't know what came over me..."explained Flaky. A booming thunder scared everybody. "This is exactly how I wanted to spend my goddamn weekend."complained Giggles as she sat on the nearest stair. Cuddles sat next to her. "Where are we going to sleep?"said Truffles. "WHERE ARE YOU GOING TO SLEEP YOU ASK?"asked a elderly but sinister voice. The critters looked up at the ceiling assuming the sound was coming from there. "YOU MAY SLEEP ANYWHERE YOU LIKE BUT TOO BAD THERE ARE ONLY,LIKE, SEVEN ROOMS HERE AND ONLY 14 OF YOU! HAHA! GOOD LUCK!"the voice yelled out. The critters looked at each other. "Thanks a lot for the dumb question dude."said Toothy, timid, water-headed (cries a lot) tough when he feels like it, stands up for what's right. "So um, how many beds do you think there is? Is there candy here mister scary voice?"asked Nutty, a candy lover, friendly, usually plays games when he gets bored,likes to party. There was silence, he waited for the right moment to scare them. "THERE ARE NOW ONLY 1 BEDS IN EACH ROOMS, EVERYTIME YOUR WANS ARE ASKED I WILL DESTROY IT BY BEING UNREASONABLE! Oh and there is a bowl of candy in each room...enjoy."said the voice. "Is this a fucking game?"yelled Russel, a helpful, nice, hates it when people betrays and plays with his mind. The Mime, very friendly, but quiet. Likes to decorate signs to express his emotions, held up a sign with a paragraph on it. It read: Since we are here, we might as well get to know each other! I like making new friends! We should all befriends, I'd like that! Each group of friends looked at the other and shared a friendly laughter. Giggles stood up and spun around. "I'm Giggles everyone. If you don't fuck with me I won't fuck with you and lets keep it that way."she said keeping a smile under her serious tone in her voice. "I'm just kidding guys."she said trying to relieve the uncaring group of friends. Cuddle held her hand and they shared a loving look at each other. "I'm Cuddles, I don't really have nothing much to say, but I do like to play sports and ride my skateboard. Flaky stood up and waved at the staring crowd. "I'm Flaky...I...um...I'm very shy...but I'm friendly towards new animals."she squeaked out. Flippy looked at her red eyes frantically trying to catch everyone's glaring gaze. She began to sweat nervously and sighed. "I like to party as well, so um...of we happen to settle in we can party here, and if we leave we can party at my house."she added. "I'm Flippy, and there are certain noises I can't here so you have to be very careful. I just came back from war...I know it was stressful."he said taking deep breaths on between his speeches. "Whoa! You're a veteran, and judging from your badges you were promoted to a Sgt!"said Toothy. Flippy nodded even though he would really like for him to step off that subject forever. "Yeah, so I'm very friendly."he said. Splendid pushed Flippy off the steps and float before them. "I'm a super hero, I'm sure you all know me. I've saved butts ever since I was born!"he announced then floated back to his seat. Flippy rubbed his aching head and growled as his eyes turned yellow. The voices of his new and fellow friend began to distort and slower. He began to shake and his eyesight blurred. "Flip..Fli...Flippy!"yelled a voice. He shook his head and rubbed his eyes. "Huh...wha-..."he said. Everybody was standing over him and he gave a cute low chuckle. "Damn, are you okay?"asked Lammy. Flippy sat on the floor and tried to collect his positive thoughts while his negative ones buzzed at the tip of his tongue. He was going to say something to the waiting lamb, but he knew it wasn't going to be pleasant so he waited until his mind is together again. All he could manage to say was: Yeah. His voice began to deepen and sound scary. Russel helped him up to his feet, but Flippy pushed him down and laughed a little and shook his head. "Are...you okay once again?"asked Lammy "I'm fine! Never better! I think I uh...need some sleep...that's right...ugh, some sleep."he struggled to breath out. His voice was fully dark and it sounded evil. This made everyone concerned, but not too concerned because they took off running upstairs to pick their rooms. Russel finally stood up off the floor. "Ow...I was trying to help you out why did you do that?"he asked. Flippy took out his knife and a crazed smile creeped across his face. Russel didn't know what to do but back away from him as he grew closer to him. Flippy shook his head and gasped, dropping the knife on the hard floor. "D-did I hurt you?"he asked examining Russel. "N-n...no..."answered Russel. Flippy helped him up the stairs then returned down to clear his head. The impact of his head probably jumbled everything up, he had to fix everything before the unlucky one who is left to sleep with him will be tortured with no sleep.

End of Chapter 2: Sorry it took so long! Review and I hope you like it! Check out my other stories while you're at it! Remember to :Dsmile


	3. Chapter 3: Blood Lust

**I TRIED A LITTLE LEMONADE IN THIS CHAPTER! ENJOY REVIEW AND :DSMILE**

"Giggles, do you want to share a room with me?"asked Flaky who was sweeping her feet around. "Aw, Flaky...I'm so sorry. I really am, but Cuddles is with me tonight."she said as Cuddles approached the door with no shirt on. Flaky blushed and turned her head away. "I can sleep in a different room if you want."he said. Giggles pushed him in the room. "Like I said, I taken." Giggles slammed the door leaving Flaky shuddering. The other girls she barely know looked mean, and to sleep with a boy forget about it! She rather sleep with the monster outside, if she had to. Giggling was heard coming through the door. Flaky knocked on the door and Lammy opened it. Music blared from the inside, which is weird the door must be very solid."Hey your that red-head who saved my life earlier."she said, having her breath smell foggy with alcohol. The other critter Petunia was gulping down a bottle and gagged, probably because she had too many. Flaky stared at an extra bed inside the room. "Aw, you have nowhere to sleep? Me, Petunia, Truffles and Handy is sleeping in here."she slurred tilting back and forth. Flaky understood and if they wanted to invite her in she wouldn't want to join. "It's fine...it's totally fine...I uh...I'll go see if anyone else would let me sleep with them."she said in a shaky voice. Lammy patted her head and Truffles ripped her shirt off, he is obviously drunk, he never acts like that around girls. Lammy had no bra on and she chased him into the room while closing the door behind her. Flaky took her hands off her face when it all got quiet again. Flaky wandered the quiet halls hoping to find a room to sleep in. The one room with no bed was an option but the house is very cold and unbearable. She counted in her head, after knocking on the remaining doors, and sum it up. Giggles and Cuddles, Petunia, Lammy, Truffles, and Handy. Nutty and Toothy, Russel and Mime. That's already four rooms taken. And there should be two rooms left since the emptied out room belonged to the four happy campers. She stepped down the dark stairs leaving a creek behind.

Flaky's POV

I went down the stairs to see if there was anyone left to slumber with. When I finally reached the bottom I couldn't see my paws in front of me. I decided to run back up the stairs because there was light, but of course, someone turned their light out for the night. I shuddered when I saw yellow eyes looking at me. My heartbeat slowed down in fear. Did that monster found its way inside the house. How the fuck did it came in the house. I knew I was screwed so I ran up the stairs. Furry paws snatched me and I fell on my face. I cried out in pain the way I fell. I swore under my breath and tried to fight back. The creature was stronger than me. It cackled and growled everytime I almost was released from its grip. I remembered I had a weapon, the only weapon that been with me ever since i was born: my claws. I never used it, but my mother always told me to use it for defense. I turned and scratched the creature and ran up the stairs and slammed the door of the room that was opened. I breathed heavily and even cried. I hugged my knees and wished Giggles would be a pal and let me in her room. The door quietly opened, I heard a squeak and it was the only sound I heard, knowing the door had been opened. It was too dark to know if the monster was lurking in this very room. He was smart because he had his eyes closed so I won't see it's glow. "There you are bitch."growled a familiar voice. This was the voice Flippy had ever since Splendid knocked him off the stairs. I wasn't sure if it was him or not because his voice is cute and friendly, this voice is disturbing and dangerous. The monster lift me from my shoulders and shook me violently. My eyeballs lost control and wobbled around to find its place. "You like to fucking scratch bitch?! I'll give you a scratch to remember!"he growled in my unwelcoming ears. "Wait...stop...I'm sorry...p-please don't hurt me!"she whined. The creature's eyes was blocked by his lids when he laughed loudly.I definitely knew for sure no one would know that I'm in danger. "I've got better plans for you bitch."he growled. He slammed me on the floor and stepped on my stomach so I won't run away. I screamed but was silenced when he covered my mouth. He took out his knife and it shone brightly from the moon's light. A tears dripped from my eyes. I still couldn't see the monster or whoever is trying to hurt me. He swiped the knife across my cheek. I squealed. Pain like this never had been experienced like this. I cussed in my screaming when he kept scratching my face with his knife. Lots of blood gushed from my cheek and I felt light-headed. My vision blurred but I shook it off. "Mm, that's a lot of fucking blood to drink up."he growled. He pressed his mouth on my cheek and sucked my blood like a vampire, but since he wasn't, he could only drink the blood that seeps out my bleeding cheek. His warm teeth grinding on my face made me blush. He departed from my face and breathed out hot air. He licked my lips and sucked on it, he can't see in the dark either. I kept my tongue far away from his and whimpered loudly, but it came out as a moan. He departed again. "Enjoying, my taste for you?"he growled. He noticed the sound now he's going to try it again. He raised hos hands up my shirt and grabbed my breast tightly. I let out a very loud thrilling scream. The creature shook his head. "Huh? Wha-oh...my god I'm sorry. I'm so sorry...damn...are you hurt."the voice asked. He looked at his hand and took it away. He stood up letting the moon light up his face. It was Flippy. His voice was lower and sweet again. He offered his hand to me but I was too shaken to even touch him. "Look, I am so sorry...it wasn't my fault...please let me help you Flaky."he said. I turned my head away from him. I couldn't bear to look him in the eyes again. He scooped me up and I squirmed out his grasp and I stood unsteadily on my feet. "Get the hell away from me!"I yelled to him. "Just stay the fuck away from me, you perverted asshole! Don't ever go near me again!" I yelled. Flippy had a shocked expression on his face. I was way too tired to even have a talk about what just happened. I went to the bed and laid down tiredly on the mattress. I heard Flippy sighed and looked out the window. I could tell he is looking at the white full moon in the sky. "Fuck...I'm so mad right now."he grumbled to himself. I felt bad for him, even though that stunt of his was very unreasonable. I can still forgive him, he did say he had a condition from the war. Maybe it wasn't his fault. I couldn't let him sleep on the floor...I turned around and saw his ears drooped and he was sadly looking up at the sky. He must be telling the truth. I sat up on my bed and walked over to him. "Hey, are you okay?"I whispered in his ears. Flippy looked at me for a second and looked back at the sky. I touched his shoulder and squeezed it. Flippy shook me from him. "Come on...I believe it's time for me to apologize...I thought it over and...I'm sorry I yelled at you..."I said. Flippy's ears twitched a little. It was the most cutest thing I ever seen. "Ugh...I feel bad letting you sleep with a broken heart...I don't normally hold grudges, the way you do with the war and stuff." I said. His ear twitched again, I knew he was listening to me. "Please talk to me." I said. He dug his face in his arms and sighed. I went to my bed, and for some reason I more 'guiltier' than he is. I mentally swore at myself then laid down on the bed no longer feeling tired. Flippy finally stand up and checked if I was sleeping. He went out the door probably looking for a room to sleep in.

Flippy's POV

I couldn't believe he really screwed me over...I wish I could change the hands of time. Flaky is now scarred after what he performed tonight. I walked out the room and stayed in the dark for a while. A creepy sound was heard downstairs. I ran down the dark stairs and looked about. There was no one there. The dark didn't bother me much, its like watching the inside of my eyelids. I searched around some more and gave up looking for the sound and went back upstairs. I figured that Flaky doesn't want me in the same bed as her so I went to see if Disco Near or Splendid would like to share a room. Turns out they're sharing a room together. I stomped my feet on the floor heavily and went back to Flaky's bedroom. Quietly I laid on the bed and yawned as my ear drooped sleepily. Flaky's arms wrapped around me in a hugging position. "Will you ever forgive me?"she whispered in my ear. My eyes widened, her voice was very sexy to my ears, smooth like silk and tasteful like honey. I assumed she was sleeping I nodded my head and turned to her face. She was wide awake and I turned my head away from hers. "Thanks...now I can finally sleep."she said turning to the wall and fell asleep. I did the same. I thought about her eyes and her last sentence before slumber. She felt as guilty as I did. She feels other's pain and mends them. My face hurts a lot...I wondered what happened to me

Review! I hope this chapter was okay! I tried a little lemonade but I backed off it was just too embarrassing for me to think about it. So I hoped you liked it and remember to :Dsmile!


	4. Chapter 4: Flippin' Out!

Review

In the morning Flaky was being tapped by somebody. When she slowly opened her eyes letting a huge amount of sunlight reaching her eyes. She groaned and used her arm as a shade. When she was use to the light, she saw her friends staring at her. "What the hell happened to you guys? Had a rough night?"said Lammy. Giggles shoved her. "It's not funny, something probably happened to them. It looks like they were battling that monster outside."she said. Her face did hurt it puffed up so bad the other eye couldn't open so well.

"I...um..."said Flaky as she looked at Flippy who is still sleeping. "Um...I fell..."she lied, her memories from last night scrambled on every inch of her mind. "Your lying, you were hit by somebody. I see teeth marks on your face and a horizontal scratches looks like a sharp blade that is under Flippy. And it's still bloody."said Toot

hy. I wanted to smack him stupid, he was too smart. "No, no...uh...he had to kill a rat...with his knife."

Flaky said trying to keep up with her lie. Toothy examined the knife and shook his head while 'tsking' "Why are you lying for him? He almost put you in danger, we can't trust anybody who tries to hurt us."he said. "But...I'm not lying...I fell and a rat was splashed by my blood and I saw it and he killed it." I said. Toothy examined the blood again. "You have point there Flaky...where's the dead rat?"he said. I swallowed hard. "I fed it to the monster..." she said. Flippy yawned and stretched his arms.

"Whoa, is this a room warming party?"he asked. "What happened to you guys? Flaky told us an interesting story about you two."said Petunia as Toothy covering her mouth. "Wait, if his story matches hers then they are telling the truth."he said. "Oh um...last night...well I um..."he started then he spotted a rat crawling around. "I caught a rat!"he said. "Explain the blood then."said Toothy. "I...killed it...poor rat, but he could've had a disease or something yeah..."he lied. Toothy pointed to Flaky's eye. "What happened to her?"he said. "Uh, I don't know she never told me."he said.

"I fell remember?"she said. "You did? Oh yeah, you did! I remember."he lied. Then they both laughed nervously. A loud booming sound was heard downstairs it scared Flippy the most he covered his ears. "What was that?"said Truffles. "I'm going to check it out."said Nutty going out the door. A loud thud sounded the room, followed by screaming. Everybody ran out the door and saw him being stabbed by a dead-looking animal with no eyes. "Come on, we have to save him!"said Cuddles running down the stair

s.

"Hell no! Cuddles your going to get hurt!"said Giggles holding his paws. "Get off! We can't just leave him like this, besides we can totally come back to life!"he said. Loud laughter boomed in the house, it all was silent except for Nutty's screaming. "YOU CAN'T COME BACK TO LIFE YOU DOLTS! ONLY WHEN ONE OF YOU GUYS HAVE A FIGHT AND KILL EACH OTHER, THAT'S THE ONLY TIME YOU CAN COME BACK TO LIFE!"yelled the voice.

Cuddles kicked the stair railing until it broke then lift the piece over his head. "Cuddles, what the fuck are you doing?!"screamed Giggles gripping on the piece. "I, have to kill him...I'm sorry it's the only way..."said Cuddles, sweat was dripping heavily off his face leaving it damp. "Oh my god, I won't let you do this to him! What's wrong with you!?" Giggles snatched the stair railing in her paw. "Giggles! What are you doing, give it back. Let him get killed. It will help him."said Flaky grabbing the piece from her

.

"You all all fucking sick, your insane...I'm leaving...I can't do this..."said Giggles running up the stairs with tears falling behind her. Cuddles strucked Nutty with the railing until he stopped moving. The monster disappeared and so did Nutty. "(laughing) it worked!"said Flaky shaking Cuddles' paw. Cuddles walked outside to see if there was anybody around. There was nothing but a bunny just standing out there. Cuddles looked in its eyes and became hypnotized.

"We have to find a way out of here, I don't think the camera crew is ready for us."said Petunia whipping her fur and striking a pose. "Will you fuck the t.v show already, this is fucking reality we are dealing with! None of us is going to be goddamn famous, we are going to die if we stay here. So just shut up or focus!"yelled Flippy. "Maybe we should follow the voice whenever we hear it. So if we find him we can get him to send us home! And I have a plan first-" Flaky said then she pause with her mouth opened, blood oozed out of her mouth and she cough painfully.

Everybody gasped loudly and screamed. "F-Flaky! What happened?!"yelled Truffles. Cuddles appeared from behind her chewing on what he bit. He roared,attacked Toothy and chewed his leg off. Afterwards he went after Petunia. "(scream) No! Stop! Please, don't bite me, don't bite..."she screamed as he took a huge chunk out of her shoulder, he bit deep into the muscles and reached the bones making it let off a crunching sound. Her arm fell off due to the lack of support in her shoulder.

Everybody scattered about looking for a place to hide. Fliqpy looked at Toothy, Petunia and Flaky bleeding to death. He blinked frantically and growled. "(laughing) What a beautiful sight..."he said. He stomped on Flaky until she was a puddle of blood, some of her bones and quills spattered around the room. He grabbed Toothy by his neck and hit it painfully on the sharp, with nails sticking out the boards, floor. He repeatedly grated his head until there was flesh ledt from his face.

He took his skull and smashed it on the floor, shattering it into pieces. He then kicked Petunia so hard against the wall she looked as if she was bag of meat and bones. He laughed loudly and roared, looking around for someone else to kill. Cuddles jumped on him and tried to feed on his green flesh. He took out his knife and stabbed his heart, cutting it free from the attachments that helped him breath (bad thing).

Cuddles gasped breathlessly but still attempt to eat him. Fliqpy kicked his head off then sliced up his body, ripping his skin apart. He rushed upstairs and saw his friends crowding a corner. "Oh, good...it's only Flippy."said Handy walking up to him. Fliqpy threw his knife on the floor facing it up and beat his head against the blade again and again until it split in half. He laughed at the sight. The crowd of critters were silent, all they can do it just sit and be in shocked as they looked back at him, staring into each and everyone of their fearful eyes.

"F...F-Flip..."said Lammy trembling. "Shut the fuck up you stupid slut, your such a dumbass bitch. Don't ever fucking call me that goddamn name again! Got it whore?!"he yelled at her. Lammy nodded. Fliqpy rushed over to her, making her jump on top of Truffles. "I...can't...HEAR YOU whore...!"he yelled louder. Lammy somewhat had anger that she can't express but all she did was nod. "I got it..."she whispered.

Fliqpy stuck out his tongue and licked her cheek. "Your blood is tightly on your skin, I wonder how it would taste like unwrapped from all that purple skin..."he said nibbling on her ear as he reflected Lammy's scared face on his knife. "P-please...don't hurt me..."she cried. "I won't hurt you... I promise, I swear to all I care about."he said with one paw to his heart and the other raised. Lammy sighed with relief.

Fliqpy sliced her neck leaving it hanging on what's left of her throat. "You bastard! You said you weren't going to hurt her! Fuck you!"yelled Truffles. "Your fucking calling me a fucking liar!?"roared Fliqpy as he punched Truffles in his nose, snatched out his eye and crushed it. He went behind him and kicked his spine until it gave in and split in half. He was moving so fast the body had no time to collaspe to the floor until he stopped in front of him.

The body fell to the floor on the remains of his back. Flipqy stood over the body menacingly with laughter in his growling. His eyes turned angry and hungry for more blood. The rest of his friends had enough and escaped to the room where he would probably not find them. He held his knife steadily and jabbed his knife in his stomach and reached his paws in the hole he made. Out went his heart, his lungs and even his brai

n.

After Fliqpy felt that he was emptied out he stuffed Lammy's head in the hole of Truffles' stomach planted a grenade along with their lifeless bodies and kicked it down the stairs. Explosions sounded from below him and he laughed deep and growl-like. He looked around angrily for a moving object anywhere but there wasn't. He was breathing heavily, that was a workout. "How the hell do I get out of here."said Fliqpy looking around the hous

e.

"

WELL, WELL, YOU SEEM TO HAVE KILLED EVERYBODY...HOW DO YOU FEEL?"said the voice. "What the fuck? Where is the fucking exit bitch!"yelled Fliqpy. "HOW DOES KILLING EVERYBODY FEEL?"the voice repeated. "Whatever, fuck you!"he yelled as he opened the door and looked around in the empty room. He began to open every door he finds. Giggles was laying down sleeping when he found her. Fliqpy's smile widen when he saw her.

"

I hope your boyfriend don't mind, but your sexy..."he whispered in her ear. Giggles laughed. "Cuddles is that you?"she said closing her eyes while turning her head to kiss Fliqpy. Fliqpy growled purposely for her to hear him, but she laughed again. 'She must be sleeping'he thought. "Why don't you come to bed with me Cuddles?"said Giggles. Fliqpy jumped on top of her and waited for her eyes to open so she can scream, but it didn't. "Lets do it baby."she said as Fliqpy's shrugged and let his grin widen.

End of Chapter 4: Yeah, things aren't looking good for everybody, let's see what happens in the next chapter! Review! And Remember to SMILE!


	5. Chapter 5: Obstacles and Videos

**qTHANK YOU FRIEND AGAIN, SHE LIKES TO MAKE LEMONADE, I DON'T KNOW WHY :D REVIEW AND SMILE** :)

* * *

**Cuddles' POV**

* * *

A dull bell rang, waking me up suddenly, even though it was low and unheard. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, looking around I can tell this is a different house, and an unfamiliar area, nothing but walls surrounded me. I heard Flaky screaming so I tried to follow it, but it too was getting further each time I stepped. I stopped in my tracks.

* * *

"Flaky!" I yelled. The screaming stopped and footsteps rushed over to the other side of the wall. "C-Cuddles...is that you? Where are we?"she whimpered. "Don't worry, I'm coming to help you."I said. I can easily kick the wall down due to it's paperlike features. "Watch out, stand away from the wall."I yelled as I kicked the wall down.

* * *

Flaky crouched in a corner shaking violently and she looked beaten up. "What the hell happened to you?"I asked. Flaky shook her head in response, telling me she won't speak the truth. I picked her up by her shirt and lift her eye level. "Let me know, what happened! I promise nothing will hurt you."I said softly.

* * *

A tear ran down her cheek and she was still quiet. I dropped her, and stood her up on her weak, shaky feet. "It was...Toothy..."she said, her tone was worried and nervous. "Toothy? Are you sure?" I said, believing that she's lying. She nodded swiftly. "I'll show him what we do to bitch-asses like him." I said, Flaky grabbed my arm and pulled on it.

* * *

"Don't do anything to him...it's not my fault, I lied to everybody that Flippy didn't hurt me when he really did, and he thought I was hiding something from you guys...and well...he beat me up for endangering everybody by not telling them the truth."she said. I wasn't surprised that she told me the truth, because I already knew the truth. I just don't like putting my bestfriend in jeopardy.

* * *

I grabbed her paw and obeyed her pleading to not hurt Toothy. "I understand you are trying to lie for him, but next time get a better lie." I joked making her smirk and laugh. She's always comfortable talking to me, more than Giggles. We wandered the halls for about twenty minutes until we heard sounds.

* * *

It suddenly became dark and I jumped when I saw somebody tall and scary coming towards us. "Your one of the captives or my crew to scare the jeepers out of these kids."said the man. Me and Flaky looked at each other in the dark we stood there silent. "Come now, we are about to play a game, answer me!"he yelled. My instincts was to runaway, the voice was familiar. "I know...who you are!" I said.

* * *

"C-Cuddles!? Who else is with you? Your not suppose to know about this, I always hated you, you make sick."he said. "None of your goddamn business." I said as I hopped on my skateboard and ride off. Flaky held onto my back tightly as the speed increased. Her heart was beating against my back. She was totally scared. I crashed into a wall and nervously looked behind u

s.

* * *

The man hovered over us both and cackled. "I think I will let my monsters take care of you!"he said. I turned to Flaky and tried to calm her down, she was breathing heavily. "Flaky...Flaky! We aren't going to die...you just need to be brave okay..."I said. Flaky screamed loudly making my ears ring, hearing the scream over and over in my ears. "What?!" I said Flaky ran into the darkness and I followed her

* * *

. Petunia's PO

V

* * *

i wander around the endless halls and began to listen to sounds as if it was from the television. I fixed my dress a little and continued to follow the noises.

There, at the end of the hallways, was a door glowing colorful. I slowly opened the door and smiled when I saw Truffles sitting and watching it. He turned around and had a scared look on his face. "Petunia...you have to see this."he said motioning me to come his way. I hoped whatever he is trying to show me is not a reality show, I hate those.

* * *

I entered the room and my heels clicked on the metallic floor loudly. Annoyed, I took them off and put in my fuzzy socks, I never leave without it. Truffles rewind the tape and I saw quick glimpse of blood. "What are we about to watch?" I said getting nervous. He pressed the play button and I saw Giggles and Flippy with each other in bed.

* * *

Flippy opened his eyes in surprise and jumped off the bed. Giggles tried to pull him back to bed and he rejected her. Giggles opened her eyes and was shocked. Cuddles opened the door and started to yell at Flippy,who seemed calm. Cuddles and him started to fight and Cuddles killed Flippy then he shred Giggles to pieces.

* * *

I wanted to vomit as I watched Cuddles killing everybody. "What the fuck is he doing?" I said. Truffles shrugged. "This is weird...see how he killed me there and I'm alive still. Is this some kind of future tape?"said Truffles. They both heard a scream and a loud 'What' from Cuddles. Petunia and Truffles dashed out the room and listened closely to the walls.

* * *

Cuddles'

POV

* * *

Flaky whimpered softly as she rushed around the building. I wondered why is she acting so fearful, she's usually calm. I turned around and stared in the yellow eyes of a beast. Flaky bumped into the wall and whimpere

d.

* * *

"We're gonna fucking die!"she screamed. I was sure of that too. The monster cornered us and we had no where else to hide. Suddenly a pair of arms grabbed us through the wall and pulled us in another room. It was Petunia and Truffles. "Oh thank god! Where is everybody?"said Flaky.

* * *

Petunia looked jumpy, and Truffles looked as if he seen a ghost. Flaky grab ahold of Petunia's shoulders and rocked her violently. "Fuck off...I don't want to tell you why I'm scared...its just...too horrible."said Petunia snapping back to her senses. "W-what do you mean? If its a threat you have to tell us!"I said. Petunia shivered when she heard me talk.

* * *

"You stay away from us! Flaky, I know he's your friend and all but you can't trust him...we have to leave."said Petunia grabbing Flaky's paw. "What are you talking about guys?"said Cuddles. "Shut the fuck up you stupid ass murderer!"yelled Petunia pulling Flaky close to her. "What the hell? Petunia, please tell me you are joking. I am not a murderer." I laughe

d.

* * *

"We saw the way you killed Nutty before, you liked to kill just because we can come back to life! Your sick, and we are next too, lets get out of here"said Truffles. "W-wait...he had to kill him, if he was to die when the monster got him then he would be dead forever just because we didn't help!"said Flaky. Petunia sighed and looked at Truffles.

* * *

"We have to make sure he doesn't find Flippy's room, and in order to protect a fellow girl, we have to follow him."she whispered in his ears. Truffles sighed deeply and oinked. "We're coming with you, and we have to get out of here."said Truffles. "WONDERFUL! THE GAME HAVE STARTED! STEP INTO A NEARBY ROOM, PLEASE!" said the voice which was different.

* * *

Regular POV

* * *

The critters walked into the room and looked around cautiously. "THE FIRST TASK YOU HAVE TO DO IS SAVE FLAKY!"said the voice. Flaky raised an eyebrow. "Boy, what are you talking about, I'm right here."she said as a trap door opened beneath her. "Where is she?"they all said.

* * *

"You have to find her of course."the voice spoke in a quiet manner. Cuddles pulled his ears and started to sweat. He ran out the room and heard screaming down the hall. Petunia and Truffles raced behind him until be stopped. "THE OBSTACLE I HAVE FOR YOU, IS TO WALK ACROSS THE BARBED WIRES, BROKEN GLASS, RUSTY NAILS AND TACKS. GOOD LUCK!"he yelled

* * *

. Petunia squealed. "Ew, rusty...disgusting...germs!"she said. "Uh, who wants to go first..."said Truffles. Cuddles looked down at the room and shuddered. "No pressure!"said Petunia. Cuddles walked in the harshly cold room, he stepped on a sharp, facing up piece of glass and yelled. "Keep going! Your doing well."said Truffles.

* * *

Cuddles continued to walk on agonizing pain, and the cold made everything worst. Each time a glass would be stuck in his paw another piece would join it climbing deeper into the tissues of his muscles. Eventually his foot got paralyze, a nail strucked a nerve. Cuddles fell with a thud and screamed out in pain.

* * *

His foot was covered with blood and the things he stepped on either stuck out of him or was hammered deep inside his feet. Petunia sighed. "Looks like you need Petunia to help you guys again"she said digging in her purse for gloves and a travel sized broom. She swept the glass aside and reached the door on the other side. "Why didn't you do that before?"said Truffles.

* * *

Petunia shrugged and opened the door. It was dark, too dark. A trail of blood lit up and was like a maze. "NEXT OBSTACLE IS FOLLOW THE RIGHT TRAIL OF BLOOD, BUT IF YOU STEP OFF THE BLOOD YOU WILL FALL TO YOUR DEATH." said the voice. Truffles went back to get Cuddles and looked down at the pitch black.

* * *

Flaky wailed from afar, which made them startled. Petunia walked on the blood and slipped. "Ahh! Help!"said Petunia holding on the slippery blood. Truffles grabbed onto Petunia's paw and Cuddles slipped off of his back, falling into the darkness. Petunia stared at him and he stared back. "Oh...shit..."he said.

* * *

Suddenly a loud crash was heard followed by yelling in pain. The light turned on and at the bottom was many, many dead corpses. They were rotten and some were fresh. Petunia and Truffles screamed in terror as they saw Cuddles' body being gutted by the torture weapons below. "Holy Fuck! Lets get the hell out of here!"he yelled running down the slippery blood.

* * *

Petunia grabbed on him and screamed in terror. They stopped at a door and Truffles opened it. Inside was Lammy and Russell in the corner shaking. "W-what happened?"said Petunia. Lammy pointed at the thing sleeping on the ceiling and covered her mouth. "What the fuck is that?!"yelled Petunia.

* * *

The thing's eyes opened and his mouth unhinged open. Petunia and Truffles ran to the corner and they all screamed loudly. "Have no fear! Splendid has arrived!"said Splendid and he took a stick and squished the monster. "Hi guys, have you seen that video, (laughing) that was priceless. Giggles literally..." Petunia stood up quickly and covered his mouth.

* * *

"Do you know what is going on?"said Petunia. Splendid thought about it for a second and nodded. "The guy said to find Flaky and that's what I went to do. But I heard two types of screaming. And I followed yours. But did you see that video? Cuddles should've killed his girl first she's the whore who-" Lammy growled.

* * *

"Don't talk about that video anymore, we are going to die because Cuddles will go crazy."she said nervously. "Nobody is going to die...Truffles accidentally killed him, by dropping him into the dark trench of dead people."said Petunia sitting on the bed covering her face. "Don't worry guys I will save Flaky and this whole things will be over with."he said.

* * *

"How?! Saving that bitch isn't going satisfy this bastard, we're fucking trapped in this shithole, dying for his goddam entertainment! We have to find him and shoot his fucking head off!"said Petunia angrily. Splendid patted her head gently. "We can get out of here...I promise I shall save us all!"he said heroically. Petunia smiled a little at him.

* * *

"AW HOW TOUCHING! CUDDLES ISN'T DEAD EITHER! TRUFFLES KILLED HIM AMD NOT A MONSTER! NICE TRY LOSERS! ANYWAYS NEXT OBSTACLE, YOU HAVE TO GET THE KEY TO THE DOOR! THE KEY IS LOCATED INSIDE OF YOUR FRIEND RUSSELL!"the voice said. Russell shuddered when he heard his name. "W-what do you mean?"he said.

* * *

"OKAY LETS MAKE THIS EASY! I WILL LET YOU GET IT YOURSELF, IT IS YOUR JOB TO GET HIM FROM KILLING HIMSELF WHEN HE FINDS THE KEY!"the voice snickered. Russell's eyes turned full black and he used his hook to penetrate his insides. Tearing his flesh up and reaching inside of his body to yank out organs. "What the hell?!"said Petunia.

* * *

Splendid grabbed on his hook and tried to avoid him from hurting himself. His hat flew off his head and a key fell out. "HAHAHAHA! I TRICKED YOU! I DIDN'T SAY IT WAS INSIDE OF HIM!"said the voice laughing. "That was so fucking stupid, you hypnotized him to do that when you were suppose to let him do it himself. Your a dumbass!"said Lammy.

* * *

The voice stopped laughing and went quiet. "OH...WELL...I NEED TO THINK THESE THROUGH...ANYWAYS GO GET YOUR LITTLE FRIEND IN THE CLOSET OVER THERE."he said. Splendid opened the door and saw Flaky eating candy. "Is this some kind of joke?"said Splendid picking Flaky u

p.

* * *

"Where are the others? What is going on? D-did you see the video?"said Flaky blushing. "Yeah, I did! Wasn't that gross? Giggles is a beast, she really does have a big mouth!"said Splendid. Flaky blushed even redder. "Shut the hell up..."said Flaky punching him. "We need to find those two before Cuddles does."said Lammy standing up. "What about him?"said Petunia pointing at Russell's dead body.

* * *

"He killed himself...so I guess he's okay...lets go."said Lammy. The critters ran out the room and into another room. They heard noises in the other room and raced towards it. Lammy peeked in the room and sighed. "They're in there, and still asleep."she said. "Me and Petunia will wake them, you guys make sure Cuddles don't come in the room."said Flaky walking inside and closing the door behind her

* * *

. Flaky shook Flippy gently and he jumped off the bed. Flaky blushed dark red and turned around. "F-Flaky? What are you doing? Where am I?"he said. "Ugh! Your naked! Here!"she said throwing a blanket to him. "What?!"he said as his ear flicked. "Oh my god..."said Petunia giggling.

Giggles sat on the bed and stretched, she is naked as well. Petunia gasped and covered her with blankets.

* * *

"Flippy...do you remember anything?"said Flaky,still red. "Remember, what? Did I do something?"he asked. "Yes! You...and Giggles...were in bed together just now...and all night..."said Flaky blushing very red. "That's impossible, I'm naked I didn't...I wouldn't do that to Cuddles."said Flippy looking at the bright side of things.

* * *

"Look...you and her boned last night and if Cuddles find out about it then we're fucked because he will go crazy."said Petunia as Flippy's ears lowered. "W-w-w-w-what...d-d-did you say we did?"said Flippy getting nervous. "Come to bed, I'm not done with you yet baby."said Giggles rubbing his body.

* * *

"Get the fuck off!"he said backing away from her. "Open your eyes whore!"said Petunia. Giggles opened her eyes and looked around. "What? Where's Cuddles?"said Giggles nervously. "He was never in here."said Flaky. "Why are you naked? Ahh! Why am I naked?! Oh god please, please don't tell me..."she said. "Yeah...it happened."said Petunia.

* * *

Giggles screamed very loud. "Holy shit, he's coming!"said Lammy. Flippy grabbed his clothes and quickly put it on. Giggles put on her dress as well. Cuddles entered the room and hugged Giggles. "Hey sweetie!" said Giggles trying to let him not smell her. "What's the matter?"he asked. "I...need a shower...I'm so sweaty and sticky...very sticky..."she said leaving the room.

* * *

Flippy smiled at Cuddles anxiously. "What's wrong with those two?"said Cuddes. Everybody shrugged and had side conversations. Flippy grabbed Flaky's paw and went to the hall. "Are you sure that is what happened? Is there proof?"said Flippy. Flaky nodded and went to the hallway where the video room is at.

* * *

"WHY HELLO YOU TWO! ALL ALONE...BE CAREFUL...YOU WOULDN'T WANT ANOTHER MOVIE NOW, DO YOU FLIPPY,YOU ALREADY HAVE THREE."said the voice. Flaky blushed and pressed the play button. On the screen it showed Flaky and Flippy moving roughly on the bed, they can tell this never happened and they both were angry. "Don't you dare! I'm tired of your stupid videos of lies!"said Flippy.

* * *

"OH?! LIES YOU SAY? I CAN MAKE YOU DO ANYTHING MY HEARTS DESIRES."he said. "Bullshit!"said Flaky. "I WILL SHOW YOU!"said the voice. Flippy kissed Flaky passionately. "Flippy what the fuck are you doing?"said Flaky trying to open the door. "I don't think that was bullshit."said Flippy closing the door ,fighting to gain control of his arm.

* * *

Flaky tackled him and kissed him deeply. "I'm s-sorry..."she breathed. "HAD ENOUGH?!"said the voice. "Why are you doing this to us, please let us go..."said Flaky then she screamed when Flippy stuck his fingers inside her. "Please stop you stupid asshole!"said Flippy. "YOUR MAKING THIS WORST FOR YOURSELVES!"he shouted.

* * *

Flaky went below Flippy and tried her best to not let his magic force her. "YOU HAD ENOUGH, DO YOU BELIEVE ME NOW? ANSWER ME OR YOUR FRIEND WILL SUFFER."said the voice angrily. "Damn, we already beileved you, obviously when we started to move by ourselves, just let us the fuck go!"said Flippy. Suddenly they gain control of their bodies. "That...was a close one..."said Flaky.

* * *

Flippy nodded and smiled. "I wonder why he is targeting me...I didn't anything wrong."said Flippy chuckling. "I wonder why he makes you have sex with the girls in the house."said Flaky. Flippy blushed. "That's what I want know, don't act like you didn't enjoy it."he laughed elbowing her. Flaky blushed red.

* * *

"Haha, he was controlling us. Don't worry about it."said Flaky. "He was this close to going too far. I wonder...what if he wasn't controlling us."he said. Flaky blushed. "I...don't know..."she said. She raised and tried to open the door, but it was still locked. "You got to be kidding me..."she said softly.

* * *

"Hey! I thought you were going to let us go."said Flippy. There was no response. Flaky sat down beside the door and groaned. Flippy sat next to her. "Hopefully our friends will realize that we are gone and try to help us."said Flippy. Meanwhile at the other room. "Where are those two."said Cuddles.

* * *

"I'm not goin to day anything negative, but I think they are alone and enjoying it."said Lammy. Cuddles started for the door."Where are you going, just wait for them dude"said Truffles. Before they knew it he was gone. Petunia started to panic and chase after him. He was nowhere in sight. "Fuck! We're fucked! Lets go get him, we have to split up it will be so much faster!"said Petunia.

**REVIEW! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, TELL ME YOUR FAVORITE/LEAST FAVORITE PART, QUESTIONS, SUGGESTION, CONCERNS.**


	6. Chapter 6: Monsters in Disguise

**NEW CHAPTER! I CAN'T TELL IF IT WAS SHORT OR WHAT BUT I WILL TELL YOU FLAKY IS AWESOME IN THIS CHAPTER! REVIEW AND SMILE :D**

* * *

The house started to change once again, this time they are outside in the forest. There is fog everywhere and scary ghastly groaning. The critter were separate once again.

* * *

"WELCOME TO MY NEXT GAME, I WILL ASSURE YOU SOMEONE WILL DIE THIS TIME! THE OBJECT OF THIS GAME IS TO SURVIVE MY WAVE OF MONSTERS THERE ARE WEAPONS AVAILABLE! IF ONE OF YOU DIE THE GAME WILL END. NOW...LET THE GAME BEGIN!"said the voice.

* * *

Giggles PO

V

* * *

I looked around in the forest for somebody...but hopefully I don't run into any monsters along the way. Growling sounded in my ears making me jump I fell to the floor and searched quickly for a gun, but I found a knife, which is good enough.

* * *

I hid behind a stump and threw a rock as far as I can and I heard someone grunted in pain. "Who the fuck threw this!"yelled a familiar voice. "Flippy?" I said jumping out of my hiding spot where I was hiding at. "Oh...hi Giggles...so you threw that rock at me huh?"said Flippy nervously looking around. I did the same and blushed. "Yeah...sorry...um...where are you going. I kinda lost my way." I said sweeping my feet on the ground.

* * *

"We all are lost, I was with Flaky...before he sent us to this place."he said. "C-can I follow you...I'm scared..." I said staring at his eyes. Flippy shook his head and took my paw leading the way. Petunia's POV Me, Mime and Handy searched in the pile of boxes laying in the open area of the forest. "I found rifles and some cans of food."said Handy kicking the box over.

* * *

"The weapons are okay, he food gotta go."said Petunia writing down their inventory. "What's wrong with the food? I am hungry."said Handy. "Who's gonna have time to eat food, what, you'll be running while having a fuckng hot plate of macaroni? Good luck."said Petunia. The Mime wrote on a sign saying "We can use it to slow the monsters down."

* * *

"I don't think we should feed them Mime, wishful thinking though...you know what, I decided to bring some food but not all of it, and leave some weapons for our friends they need it."said Petunia digging in the crates. "Oh my god they have the designer military style outfit. Oh shit! It has the brand name, catch me if I faint!"said Petunia waving her paws in her face to calm herself. "Uh, Petunia, you do realize that isn't a good idea right?"said Handy.

* * *

"What the hell are you talking about Handy, its brand named you must be out of your fucking mind to think I'm going to leave this out here."she said grabbing the outfit from the crate. The Mime wrote on his sign quickly. "Flippy's going to kill us if he see you like that!" "Oh fuck him, I rather die looking totally sexy in this bitch, if you excuse me I'll go get dressed."said Petunia trailing off in the forest.

Handy and Mime looked at each other.

* * *

Regular PO

V

* * *

Meanwhile Splendid, Lammy, Flaky sat in a group quietly staring at each other. "Where are those fucking weapons..."said Lammy holding on her wooly coat tighter. "We looked everywhere Lammy there's nothing we can do about it just please..."said Flaky rubbing her head. "How about I fly over the forest to look for it!"said Splendid taking flight.

* * *

A bright flash shone and he landed to the ground. "NO CHEATING!" screamed the voice. Flaky screamed loudly and he ran toward her voice. "Flaky w-"said Splendid as her looked at her with wide eyes. "What happened to you?! Your a human...and your naked." he said. "Ahhh! Your a human too! Uh...um...don't look at me!"she said slapping his face and covering her new lady parts.

* * *

Screams filled the forest as everybody at the same time realized their changes. "What the hell was that..."said Flaky looking around frantically. "I think that was our friends...we have to find them."said Spendid. "Look super zero, you may be the only one with clothes but some of us aren't mutants like you."said Lammy hiding behind a bush with Flaky.

* * *

"I'm not going anywhere without clothes, you have to find us something to wear...NOW!"said Flaky blushing red. "Okay, okay...I'll be back."said Splendid taking slow steps. "You been flying so much that you don't remember how to walk."said Lammy angrily. "Shush, I can do this...walking..."said Splendid.

* * *

"Don't worry about it ladies I have your clothes right here!"said Splendon't flying down to them. "H-hey...you can fly still?"said Flaky. "Yeah, so can Splendid, right bro?"said Splendon't. Splendid started to fly unsteadily and frown in frustration. "You know him? Does he have a girl?"said Lammy smiling. "Well...I um...I don't know him that much, he's just a relative of Splendid." she said softly.

* * *

"That apple didn't fall too far from the tree, mmm."said Lammy putting her clothes on. "Yeah, they do look the same."said Flaky putting on her clothes "These military clothes...a-are you sure this is a good idea?"said Lammy nervously. "What do you mean? You don't like the color?"said Flaky checking her clothes out.

* * *

"Of course I like the color...I think, its just...nevermind."said Lammy. "Oh look at that its brand named. How, expensive..."said Flaky. "Don't worry about it Flaky, I found it in the forest inside crates."said Splendon't. A loud roar and thuds quickened towards them. "Did you get the weapons from the crate at least?"said Flaky nervously. "Weapons? Are you trying to shoot somebody?"said Splendon't.

* * *

"What was your first guess, the sound that thing did?"said Flaky. "Don't listen to her sexy red head, your new here. So far this crazy guy trapped us here making us do all of these crazy-ass games and risking our lives. So the rules of the games is we kill all of his monsters and live or if one of our friends the game will end. Are you up for this sexy?"said Lammy hugging his arm.

* * *

"Uh...actually I think I have some food in my oven."he lied. "You can't leave this place do you think we would be here if we could?"said Lammy as Splendid started to fly in the air and flew far away. "He'll be back."they all said started to walk deep into the forest. Meanwhile Truffles, Toothy, Nutty, Russell, and Disco Bear well Disco Guy finished getting dressed and they continued to fearlessly search for the monsters.

* * *

"Guys I want you to know before we risk our lives, make sure you try your best to survive, if we get separated...meet me at the big oak tree over there."said Russell pointing at the tree. A loud roaring sounded in the forest making them jump with fear. "What was that...is it a monster?"said Toothy as the tree fell down and revealed a huge monster that had red wide eyes and sharp teeth.

* * *

"R-R-Ru-Russ-..."said the men trying to alarm Russell who was still searching for a monster. "What's wrong with you guys?"said Russell as the monster slammed its fist at him and shoved him in his mouth. The men started to shoot at the monster but it wasn't effective. He reached down to Toothy and threw him in his mouth and belched.

* * *

"Shh...I think if he hears sound he won't attack."said Truffles. "You watch too much Jurassic Park."said Disco Guy. But the monster grew silent and walked away. "See?! I was right!"yelled Truffles as the monster swiftly turned its head and charged at them. Flaky jumped from the bushes and shot the monster in the ey

e.

* * *

The monster jumped backwards and landed on its back. She grabbed a knife and started to stab the monster with it til it split open. The boys watched her in awe as she killed the monster. She wiped the blood off her face and sighed deeply. "Are you okay fellas?"asked Flaky. The men stared at her in disbelief. "Flaky? You just killed that monster by yourself."said Truffles.

* * *

"Your my hero!"said Nutty hugging her. Her red eyes widened as she looked down at Nutty. "Your welcome, we been here for so long, I gathered courage you know...I want to leave."said Flaky. "Flaky...what's wrong with your eyes, wasn't it black?"said Truffles. "Dude! Stop staring at her, why are you always so paranoid."said Disco. "Yeah man...we been changed of course my eyes are a different color."

* * *

Flaky hissed at Truffles and looked down at Nutty who is still hugging her and stealing candy from her pocket. "Why are you always protecting the monsters Disco Bear...I mean Guy..."said Truffles. "What? Come on stop playing around I'm not protecting the monsters, only my friends."he said. Truffles grabbed Nutty and pointed the gun at Flaky. "Both of you are monsters...get away from us."said Truffles.

* * *

"Truffles, what are you talking about?"said Flaky. "If you get any closer, I will shoot you."said Truffles. "Calm down with that gun man..."said Disco Guy. Truffles pulled the trigger and shot him in the arm. Flaky screamed with fear and it echoed throughout the whole forest attracting everything including the monsters. "Your next creature."said Truffles. Flaky went to her knees and begged him to spare her

* * *

. "Please...I'm not a monster honest..."said Flaky. A loud scream from the other side of the forest sounded. Giggles dashed past Truffles and Flaky grabbed her bleeding arm. "What's wrong, let me aid your arm?"said Flaky. "H-he's gonna kill us all! He's coming to kill us!"said Giggles trying to squirm away from Flaky. "Who's coming? What are you talking about?"said Flaky as they heard a loud roar and a huge monster who's head couldn't be seen from where they stand.

* * *

Giggles ripped her own shirt and ran off. Flaky gasped and followed her. "Was that what your running from?"said Flaky. "N-no! Its Flippy, that monster is not real either..."said Giggles. Flaky sighed and stopped in front of Giggles. Giggles smacked into Flaky and they both fell to the floor. Flaky pinned Giggles to the floor and sat on her stomach.

* * *

"Giggles...if your going to talk to me you have to look me in the eyes."said Flaky. Giggles raised her head and saw a figure far away. "Flaky...hey off of me! He's behind you!"said Giggles struggling from Flaky's grip. Flaky looked behind her and shook her head. "There's nothing there! Are you going crazy or something?"said Flaky. Giggles screamed when she saw Flippy walking closer.

* * *

"He's there! You can see him right there!"said Giggles as Flaky tightened her grip on Giggles. Flippy reached them and took out his knife. "Well done Flaky...here take her head off!"said Flippy slowly turning to a monster form. Flaky grabbed the knife from him and raised it over Giggles neck. "Flaky! Don't do this! Flaky!"she screamed. As Flaky shook her head. "What are you waiting for? Kill her and feed me her head!"growled the monster.

* * *

Flaky placed the knife to her neck and smiled widely. "Order up Flippy!"said Flaky as stabbed him in the stomach. She yanked out his insides and stuffed it in his mouth. "I wanted a head!"roared the monster. "You want a head? You got it!"said Flaky as she sliced off his head and pushed it in his opened stomach. Giggles screamed when the blood landed on her face.

* * *

"Hope you saved room for dessert."said Flaky as she took the pin out the the grenade and put it in his stomach. She grabbed Giggles' hand and ran in a bush. The monster's corpse exploded and his body parts spread everywhere. Giggles silently sobbed as she hugged Flaky. "I'm sorry I scared you Giggles...we're safe now..."said Flaky. "Something tells me that the game isn't over."said Giggles as she looked around. "Yeah...your right. Everybody managed to survive, and we killed a lot of his monsters. What else does he want?"said Flaky.

* * *

"He wants one of us to die."said Giggles. "I just watched two people died...a monster ate them."said Flaky. "Don't you understand Flaky, the monsters aren't real, you saw how Flippy was a monster in disguise? He controls us and he turn us into monsters..."said Giggles. Flaky stood up and looked around. "We need to gather everyone up and find out who's that monster. Are you in?"said Flaky holding out her hand. Giggles nodded and gripped her hand back.

* * *

**WHO DO YOU THINK IS THE REAL MONSTER IN THE GROUP? WHO WILL BE THE DEAD ONE TO END THE GAME? STAY TUNED...REVIEW AND SMILE:D**


	7. Chapter 8: She Betrays

Hello my totally awesome readers! I'm finally ready to write again! It took me a while, sorry about that, but I think the wait was worth it right? So I thought, since this story is very popular I'll post it up first! Thank You All for being patient and very awesome!

Oh, how can I forget, one of my lovely, generous, and courteous readers had inspired me so much with her kind message ideas. She gave me and Original Character to add to this story. She will be seen in the very next chapter, her name is Dawn, I just ADORE (foreshadowing new story title :D) her personality!

A VERY LOUD AND BIG VOICE SHOUT OUT TO: *:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:* DTKSGIRL(^^)(^。^)(*^o^)(^Ｏ^)! HUGZ AND KISSES AND WARM SMILES TO HER AND ALL! ヽ(＾▽＾)人(＾▽＾)人(＾▽＾)ﾉ

The scenery in the house slowly changed dark and grim. Where everything around us had dead bodies and huge blood puddles everywhere. The wind howled and Giggles walked extremely close to me. I observed the changes as I watched my back, it felt like we were in some kind of graveyard, and no longer a forest.

Giggles walked into me about four times because I stopped walking to hear sounds and creaking at every turn. The fifth time I stopped, she ran into me so hard I got knocked over. "Giggles! " I whispered loudly, picking myself off the ground.

"What? I'm sorry!" she whispered back lending out her hand. "I don't need your help. You need to help yourself by paying attention, and stop bumping into me, got that? "I whispered again, raising from the dusty, old and webby ground.

"Flaky, where the fuck are we? I don't see anybody and I'm getting scared."whispered Giggles. "When are you not scared Giggles. Don't worry we will find everybody and we can get the hell out of here."I said walking towards a gate and stared at the graveyard.

"How? We can't leave, there's no way out of here, and...and how the fuck does he keep changing the goddamn house, are we in a house, or some twisted nightmare?!"said Giggles pacing the area and spinning when she turns. While she does this she use her hands to comb down her hair that is getting frizzy from the stress.

"Why are you asking me like I know? I think somebody died because he changed the game, but he didn't tell us our instructions yet."I said crossing my arms and leaning on the gate and watching Giggles pacing in a hole she made during the quick walking.

Others POV:

"Whoa, what is going on? I feel like we're in some kind of Zombie Video Game. "said Toothy looking at the scenery. "It does look like a game what do you think Cuddles... "said Flippy staring at him having an angry expression. "Dude are you alright, you look sick. "said Russel as everybody stopped walking. Mime wrote on a sign and showed it to everybody.

"We should take a quick break we walked for long time, and my feet hurt. " the sign read. The boys looked at each other and agreed. "How is everybody doing? Do you think we can survive this sick game this guy got for us or are we all gonna die? "said Toothy sitting down eating some candy from his pocket.

"If we just work together and find a way out ,would be nice. But so far I noticed that guy who controls the game is trying so hard to get us to fight. And if we end up fighting there won't be a way out. "said Flippy sitting on the ground and drawing with a stick. Cuddles glared at Flippy as he and the other guys noticed.

"Cuddles, is there a reason why your giving Flippy weird looks? "said Toothy, who was frighten by Cuddle's sudden head turn. "Nope... not at all. You guys already know about it and won't have the balls to tell me, but its all cool. "he said tossing a rock in the air and catching it. The guys looked at each other nervously until Splendid finally spoke.

"Cuddles, dude, we don't keep secrets from each other. "said Splendid floating in a sitting position. "Whatever Splendid, you're lying too. Did you noticed Truffles and Disco Bear is missing? So is Flaky. What if something happened to them? "said Cuddles tossing the rock around. "Truffles ran off with our friend Nutty, what if something happened to him? "said Handy trying to make a point.

"We can find them together, okay? No need to worry too much of they died the voice guy would've told us so. "said Flippy drawing people in the dirt. The people were his friends. "Hey, Cuddles. I noticed you didn't mention Giggles at all. Did you guys had a fight? "said Splendid who took some candy from Toothy's hands.

"A fight? Not yet, I found out something happened to her when I wasn't around...but don't remind me of it. "said Cuddles, Flippy blushed and continued to draw in the dirt. "Are you talking about the video? I think it was fake, just like everything here. "said Russel trying to help out. Cuddles laughed and tossed the rock in the air.

"You don't know that Russel. I know he was watching my girlfriend. And he was waiting for the right minute for me to not be around. "said Cuddles angrily slamming the rock on the ground. "Cuddles, I'm sorry if you feel that way but I don't like Giggles at all and I'm sure she don't like me either. Last time I met her she was wondering where you were. "said Flippy who innocently watched him crush the rocks.

"Oh yeah, then who do you like to prove it? "said Splendid. "How will that prove anything. Its good enough that I wasn't interested in Giggles. "said Flippy. Mime wrote on the sign. "Guys can we get along!? Leave Flippy alone! "it said. Flippy smiled at the last sentence and pat Mime in the back. "Thank you Mime, see someone gets it! We should get moving. "said Flippy grabbing a stick off the floor.

"Before we leave, Toothy. Can you tell me why did you beat up Flaky? I couldn't stop thinking about you actually hitting an innocent female for no reason. "said Cuddles. "Why did you hit Flaky? " Splendid and Flippy said, they both looked at each other and back at Toothy.

"She shouldn't be keeping secrets! If she knew somebody was a danger to us all she should tell us. But since she wouldn't tell me what happened the next day we got here I thought if I try to break she would tell me but she kept her mouth closed. "said Toothy. Flippy smiled and nodded his head. "If she didn't tell me to not hurt you, I would've killed for what you did. But you will slide, next time you won't be so lucky."said Cuddles.

"Flaky sure is good at keeping secrets. "said Flippy digging in the dirt playfully. Toothy stood up getting ready to walk. "Yeah, I wonder who it was. "said Toothy staring at Flippy who was still playing in the dirt. "Me too...how about we continue to look for the rest of our friends and try to keep us together. "said Flippy standing up with the stick in his hand.

The boys set off into the graveyard unaware of the approaching wave of zombies. Once the zombies reached where the boys were sitting, by following their scent, they started to observe the things they left behind. One of the zombies collected some candy wrappers and groaned. "They ate candy. " groaned one of the zombies.

The other zombies dragged towards the one who found the evidence and clapped sloppily. The head zombie pushed the crowd away and grabbed the wrappers from him, then smelled it. "Good... "he growled while trying to lift his broken arm up to pat his head. "Candy, bad right? "said the head of the zombies. "Yeessss. "the zombie hissed.

"How...long? "said one of the zombies. "Half... Hour. "said the zombie with the wrappers in his hands. "Good. "said the head of the zombies. "Look...monsters... "said another zombie pointing at Flippy's drawings. The zombie slowly walked towards the single zombie who found the picture. As the zombies reached the location they all groaned and gasped in terror.

Then they began to shout "Monsters! Monstersss! " the head zombie growled and couldn't bear to look at the picture. "Where? "he asked. The zombie continued to shout "Monsters! ". Suddenly a flash lit up the sky getting their full attention. "YOU WANT TO KNOW WHERE THE MONSTERS ARE? SO YOU CAN GET RID OF THEM, RIGHT? YOU SHALL HAVE YOUR WISH. "said the voice.

"Where?! Where they are?"the head of the zombie roared. "THEY WILL ALL BE IN THE GRAVEYARD. YOU HAVE TO WAIT A WHILE SO THEY WILL ALL BE IN ONE PLACE. YOU MUST HIDE AND STAY UNTIL YOU SEE EVERY LAST ONE OF THEM. WHEN YOU SEE THEM, KILL THEM THERE! KILL THEM ALL AND I WILL GIVE YOU ALL, YOUR FREEDOM! "said the voice as the zombies cheered and began their long trip to the main graveyard.

Flaky's POV:

"I-I don't understand, I-I thought we were going to have fun here...and not be his damn play toys! He trying to kill us, each and everyone of us! He won't end this stupid game until he see us all dead! I don't want to die, what did we do to deserve this? I didn't sign up for this death wish!"said Giggles rubbing her shoulders and shaking.

"GIGGLES...I CAN GRANT YOUR FREEDOM..."said the voice. "Is this real? Am I hearing things in my head?"she said. "NO GIGGLES, THIS IS AN OPPORTUNITY TO GET WHAT YOU DESERVE! IF YOU TAKE THIS OFFER I WILL ASSIST YOUR WANTS."he said followed by a cackling laugh.

"Yes, anything! I do anything it takes to get out of here! Please tell me what to do!"she asked. "HMM, IF YOU ELIMINATE YOUR LEADER, YOUR TEAM WILL BE WEAKENED AND THE GAME WILL END QUICKER THAN IT IS NOW. "he said. "But l can't kill my friend...besides it won't work because I'm not a monster. She will just come back to life."said Giggles.

"I WILL GIVE YOU THE MONSTER'S ABILITY TO KILL. ALL YOU NEED TO DO IS KEEP A GOOD EYE OUT FOR DEAR FLAKY FOR ME. IF SHE GETS IN CONTACT WITH ANY OTHER PLAYER, THEY WILL TEAM UP AND PREVENT THE GAME FROM EVER ENDING!"he said as Giggles screamed. "No!" and covering her ears.

"Yes you did Giggles..."said Flaky. "Wh-what? What did I do?"she asked. "Well you said you didn't sign up for this."said Flaky looking puzzled. "Oh, um...yes I didn't sign up for this, horrible, terrible game..."she said looking down at a puddle sadly.

"You kinda did, and Giggles relax your having a mental breakdown, look at your hair."I said giving her a mirror. Giggle smacked the mirror out my hands and it smashed on the floor. "I-I don't want to look in It I can relax..."said Giggles smiling and giggling anxiously.

"Why not Giggles...you love mirrors, right?"I said getting a suspicious feeling, while going through my purse for another mirror. "No! Keep that thing away from me...I um, I just don't want to see my hair that's all."said Giggles.

"Are you sure that's your reason, you would desperately try to find a mirror to fix, your hair." I said pulling the mirror out my pocket, Giggles handed me lots of extra mirrors in case she breaks her own. Giggles nervously stared at Flaky and pointed at something behind her my screamed.

A hand landed on my shoulders making me scream and jump. I grabbed the arm and threw it over the gate followed by a body. I looked at the body and saw that it was Petunia. "What the fuck is your deal? Petunia are you okay? "said Lammy opening the gate to run to her friend who is lying on the ground.

"I am so sorry Petunia, why didn't you say anything before touching me silently. That's just scary. "I said walking towards her. Petunia angrily looked up and groaned. "Oh, its you. Look Flakes I have to go find my own friends and get the hell out of here. I had it with this place and I definitely had it with your stupid ass friends." said Petunia dusting her clothes off.

"I'm her friend, your calling me stupid? "said Giggles crossing her arms. "Yeah, dumbass, see what I mean? Besides it is your fault for getting us in this mess by the way. "said Petunia poking me in the chest.

I slapped her hands away from me. Lammy stood next to Petunia and gave me a dirty look. I breathed steadily and scratched my head while getting controlled thoughts in my head. I know anger makes your mouth move faster than your brain.

"Look, Petunia. My name's Flaky, don't ever call me out of my name, okay. And bitch please, don'tstart up shit right now there is definitely no time to fool around. " I said getting close to her face

"Yeah, and care to explain to us how is this Flaky's fault." said Giggles walking closer to us. Lammy rolled her eyes and spoke. "Whatever, like you don't know. If Flippy didn't agree to go, we wouldn't be here. "said Lammy.

Giggles went closer to Lammy and gasped. "This shit is as much as your fault than ours. You agreed to go and newsflash, I heard you and stupid ass over there, begging him to go, case closed. "said Giggles poking her.

Lammy made a fail buzz noise with her mouth. "Wrong, the real reason Flippy went is because Flakes here, got his attention. He definitely wasn't going to go with us. "said Petunia smiling and chuckling fiendishly.

" You got to be kidding me, your saying I convinced him to go. Your both drunk or something." I said trying to hold my anger. Lammy smiled and walked up to me. "That's right, I saw the way he was looking at you right before he said he wanted to go with us. The thing he saw was a whore. "she said pinching my cheeks. I growled and knocked her in the face with my fists. Giggles held me back. "Flaky what the hell are you doing, don't listen to her. "she said.

"That bitch deserved it, I'm not going to sit here while she spread lies around. And how dare she calls me a whore, she's the real slut in here." I yelled. Petunia picked Lammy up and laughed. "What's so funny?!"said Giggles.

"You just can't hold your anger huh, Flaky. Come on Lammy lets tell everybody about Flaky's unusual anger problems, possibly tell them she is the monster. I don't know...lets talk about it. "said Petunia chuckling as she leaves.

"Oh hell no -" I said as Giggles grabbed my shirt. "We can worry about them later I see our friends over there lets get them. Flaky I promise they won't get everybody to turn on you. "said Giggles. I sighed and saw a group of boys walking through the graveyard. I waved to them and they ran through the tombstones.

"Flaky! "said Cuddles giving me a soft hug. I was expecting him to hug his own girlfriend, but I hugged him back. "Nice to see you too Cuddles. "I said laughing a little. "Hey Flaky good to see you! Did you came across any of our classmates?"said Toothy.

I looked at Giggles, who grinned at me. I shook my head 'no'. "No, we didn't see anybody at all."I said. "You wouldn't happen to have seen Truffles, Nutty or Disco Bear...uh Guy have you? "said Russel. I thought about it for a second and shrugged.

"No I haven't, wait a minute, didn't you die? I watched a monster ate you alive. What is going on? "I asked. "I didn't die, after you killed the monster I was able to escape his stomach. "said Russel happily. I blushed feeling flattered and played with my hair. "Oh right, your welcome."I said smiling.

"You saved him from a humongous monster?! Your really brave Flaky, good job."said Flippy giving me a thumbs up. "Flaky is a hero, and the leader in our group of friends. She's very protective, and she keeps us all together."said Giggles. "That is true..."said Cuddles agreeing with Giggles.

"Flaky, can I speak to you for a second. Mind if I borrow your leader."said Flippy taking my wrists. Giggles quickly gripped ahold of me and snarled. "Your not taking her anywhere. She's staying here so I can watch her!"she growled. Everybody turned their attention to Giggles and gave her confused looks. I was getting the feeling of bewilderment and didn't know what to say at first.

"Giggles..."I said gently. "...what are you talking about, why do you need to watch me?"I asked as she shook her head. "I'm sorry, I was making sure our leader is in safe hands. And isn't trying to escape my sight, EVER. Can we trust Flippy?!"she said loudly. "Of course we can trust him..."said Toothy crossing his arms. "Yes we can."said Cuddles nodding in agreement.

Giggles stared around at the group nodding and growled. "Fine! You only have 5 minutes. If she's not around by then I will tear your head off."said Giggles showing her pink polished nails. "Calm down, we are a team there is no need to not trust each other now."said Handy. "Don't tell me to calm down!"she yelled.

Flippy rolled his eyes and took me around the corner of the yard. "Flaky, our friends are turning against each other. We need to make sure that doesn't happen, that's what the voice guy wants."said Flippy. I leaned on the old, creaky building and sighed.

"I know...I had a little beef with your friends a few minutes ago. They don't like us at all, they just want to find a way out of here, and leave us all behind."I said nervously. Flippy looked shocked and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Flaky, you said you and Giggles didn't see anybody at all. They could be in trouble wondering around by themselves."he said.

"Yeah I know, but they were being a couple of bullies and I had no patience for them."I said breathing out. "Alright I understand that they are bullies they forced me to go on this trip." he said. I giggled and roughly tugged on his dog-tags so he is close to my face, he blushed red and a smiled crept on my face. "Are you sure they 'forced' you?"I asked.

He was staring directly into my eyes then he looked up quickly, and became wide-eyed. "Flaky..."he whispered. "Yeah?"I answered quietly back. "Look."he said as I turned my head to stare at a zombie standing behind me. "Traaappp."the female zombie groaned. "Trap?"we both said.

The zombie fixed her glasses and pushed her black hair out her face and spoke in a normal tone. "Trap."she said as she pushed a button on the side of the building. The ground beneath us disappeared and we fell into a dark and deep hole, and is unaware of where it leads. Our screaming echoed as we descended, we both looked up at the only light above slowly closing.

Meanwhile the rest of the classmates waited for us to return. "Ugh I would kill to eat some acorns right now I'm so hungry."said Giggles. "What about some tree bark? With extra sap."said Handy. Mime wrote on paper and rubbed his stomach. It read 'I want moss'. Splendid began to laugh at every body's want for food.

"You guys, we are now humans. You don't eat that stuff anymore."he explained. "What are we suppose to eat?"said Cuddles. "We can eat some meat, I heard deers are good to eat."said Splendid as everybody gasped. Mime frowned and gulped. "I'm just kidding, but seriously I am hungry too, we should start moving, gather everybody up."he said flying above them all.

"I uh, will get Flaky."said Giggles walking behind the building. She gasped as soon as she noticed they were missing. "What?! No! She escaped! I told her NOT TO ESCAPE!"she roared loudly.

"GIGGLES! YOU LET THE LEADERS LEAVE?! BAD GIRL...YOU FAILED AGAIN. YOUR NOTHING BUT A FAILURE, AND YOU ALWAYS WILL BE ONE. IF I DON'T GET THEM KILLED YOUR FREEDOM WILL NOT BE GRANTED!"said the voice. Giggles wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I will find them. I promise!"she anxiously answered. There was silence as she waited for his answer. "GIGGLES, YOUR CHANCE HAD BEEN GRANTED. YOU HAVE LAST CHANCE TO FIX THIS MESS! IF YOU FAIL, YOU FACE DIRE CONSEQUENCES!"he said as Giggles swallowed hard.

"Okay..."she said as she raced to the closest person as possible. "Handy, Flaky and Flippy is missing! I can't find them anywhere! Maybe something took them."she cried. Handy and everybody else nervously murmured about the situation.

"What are we going to do?!"said Russell. Splendid huffed and landed on the ground. "We're going to find everybody that's what we'll do. The voice guy might be giving us time to find everybody before he could think of any possible threat for us."said Splendid. "Yeah...threats..."said Giggles nervously. "I see a house up ahead! We should be safe there."said Toothy. The classmates followedthe direction of the dark and worn out house.

To Be Continued...Ah, ah, ah...Giggles shame on you! The next chapter it will be ALL about Flippy, Flaky, and Zombies just like I Pinkie Promised! It will be so freaking awesome, also the introduction of Dawn, I can't wait! Stay tuned peeps and SMILE :D


	8. Update

Hello everyone! I'm so so SO sorry for taking WAY TOO LONG to update these stories! The wait is very ridiculous and unreasonable! I am so bad for that, but I Pinkie Promise I will give more attention to this story making in the best ability I can manage.

Lately I been having a tough time where I live and things were getting out of control, but now I am in the calm and ready to write more stories and updates faster than usual. I have been planning ahead with my stories by the way.

For example: SPOILER ALERT!

Captivated 2: Horoscopes & Fortunes,

The Last Thing I Heard 2,

Possible

The Boy with the Tattoo aka The Girl with the Tattoo 2 :P,

and a new story Mirrors.

Also to add more excitement to my stories I will accept OCs with awesometastic personalities. I definitely need them for detain stories such as:

Captivated,

Wedding Cancelled,

Bonding Island,

And he other stories, actually. So grab your lightbulbs and send me those characters. Don't be shy I will take as much as I can carry. :) Okay that's all I have to say for now. I will Update very soon. Peace Out!


End file.
